


Not quite the worst day ever.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Winter and December and Christmas, Oh My! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluffy lesbians!, Hot Chocolate, Meeting by coincidence, Potential for Love at first sight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, instant crush, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Saeko is extremely late to work, and every minute of her day seems to be getting worse, including having hot chocolate spilt all over her at a road crossing.But when the one who spilt it is the most beautiful girl she's ever seen...Saeko is extremely late to work, but she's also extremely gay. What's one late mark compared to an instant crush?





	Not quite the worst day ever.

The day hadn’t been going so great for Saeko. First, her alarm clock had run out of battery, so she’d woken up extremely late. Secondly, Ryuu must have thought she’d already had breakfast and left, because he’d eaten the last of the cereal. And lastly, the car had broken down, so Saeko was having to run to work in her waitress uniform in _heels_.

“No, no, no, c’mon, I’m gonna be so late… I’m gonna get in _so_ much trouble!” She can see the lights changing at the road crossing and puts on a burst of speed, trying to make it across because she can’t afford to stop again, but the lights are changing to green and-!

“Gah!” As the cars start driving again, Saeko skids to a halt, her heel catching in the pavement and stumbling. As if the days couldn’t get any _worse_ , there’s suddenly searing hot liquid all over the front of her uniform as she crashes into someone who was running across from the other side of the road.

Saeko groans as she holds out the front of her shirt. Hot chocolate. All over her nice white uniform blouse. Just as she’s getting ready to spill all the rather rude phrases in her head, she hears the voice of an _angel_.

“Ah! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Saeko lifts her gaze and _**wow**_. Forget worst day ever. What worst day? Who could even be having a bad day when such a beauty existed? 

Long silver hair, loose and wavy as it drapes over her shoulders like a waterfall. Green eyes so soft and concerned, the same shade as leaves in spring and glittering with flecks of gold. Full lips, with pale peach lip gloss that was screaming for Saeko just to kiss them. 

_Beautiful._

Her heart skips a beat as she stands up again, regaining her balance and laughing nervously as she awkwardly ruffles a hand in her hair.

“A-Ahaha, ye- yeah, of course I’m okay! It’s uh- It’s just hot chocolate, it’s fine!” Her forced laughter trails off as the stranger with silver hair huffs a smile, head tilting a little to the side, creases at the corners of her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re okay~. Oh, but, ah... Your shirt!” Saeko’s attention is drawn back to her ruined uniform, the hot chocolate seeping through and slightly burning her. Luckily, the hot chocolate doesn’t seem as hot as it should have been. It must have been in the stranger’s hand for a while.

“It’s alright, I usually look like this at the end of my shift anyways!” It draws a giggle out of the woman, and Saeko’s heart seizes in her chest, fluttering as she blushes a deep red. She internally flusters, cursing the desire to quit her job so she doesn’t have to leave yet, wanting to talk with this beautiful, adorable stranger all day. Alas, she has a responsibility.

“I- uh- I better get going. I have to get to Dreamin’ Cafe or lose my job…”

“Oh! That’s where I got this from!” Silver holds up her now-empty hot chocolate cup, perfectly painted red nails tapping over the logo in rhythm as she grins. She then seems to realise it’s now what Saeko is _wearing_ and sheepishly hides the cup behind her back, the tips of her ears red.

Saeko sees her chance and leaps for it.

“Come and get another one!” Beautiful green eyes blink at her in adorable confusion, long eyelashes fluttering. 

“I- uh- Since you didn’t get to finish that one… I- I can get you another… For free. Staff perks, y’know?” Saeko cuts off her babbling as the woman smiles, and it’s like sunshine emerging from behind clouds, like glitter raining down from the heavens, like angels sing and mere mortals fall in praise, because Saeko has _never_ seen a happier, genuine grin in all her life.

_“I’m so gay.”_ She clutches a hand over her chest to stop her heart from breaking out as it beats so rapidly she can feel and hear it, her blush almost as warm as the hot chocolate on her shirt.

“Okay~! Oh, I’m Haiba Alisa, by the way! I’m from Tokyo!”

“T-Tanaka Saeko. I’m from, uh, here.” Alisa giggles again, looping an arm around Saeko’s so they’re linking at the elbow, tugging her towards the crossing.

“Maybe you can show me around after your shift! It’d be really cool if I didn’t get lost for once~!”

“I can do that. Yes. Please. Uh, I mean, sure! Yeah, I can show you around!” Alisa smiles down at Saeko, stealing her heart completely and utterly. Saeko doesn’t believe in love at first sight. But she _does_ believe in potential for love at first sight, and as she smiles back, she can feel the flames of something start.

A hot chocolate down her shirt could possibly have been the last straw for Saeko, thanks to her horrible morning, but instead, it led her to the most beautiful, angelic girl she’s ever seen in her life. And Alisa is exactly her type - bubbly, adorable, a little clumsy but still graceful, dorky, accidentally flirty, and very prone to laughing!

Best. Day. _Ever_.

(Three years later, Saeko ‘accidentally’ spills her lukewarm hot chocolate down Alisa’s front, unveiling the ring that she picks off the floor whilst on one knee. Alisa says yes. They get free hot chocolates to celebrate.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty for a love like this.  
> When will the woman of my gay dreams crash into me, killing me instantly?
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!!! I love them as much as woman!!!


End file.
